Shadow Hunting Gryffindore from Camp Half-Blood
by books bands and a badass
Summary: Aliza Lightwood is an eleven year old girl who was raised by Shadow Hunters in New York during the school year. During summer break she goes to Camp Half-Blood. For pretty much her whole life it was like this, until one day, she gets a Hogwarts Acceptance letter. More inside because there's not enough room in here for the whole summary, sorry.
1. The Owl

_Aliza's PoV_

'Athena!' I heard some kid shriek as an owl flew overhead. I laughed as I watched the faces of the Athena children as it flew right over them. Aphrodite might be known for having dramatic children, but I personally believe Athena's don't get enough credit in this department.

_Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_

The owl was making annoying owl noises as it passed over one of the Athena campers that tried to take it right out of the sky. Serves him right, grabbing at a living creature like that. _Gods I hate the Athena cabin, they think they're so smart. Bullshit, I'm smarter than all of them and they _still_ talk down to me. Stupid Mundanes. But no matter, I'll show them all one day._

Notching another arrow, I take aim at the target. I was about to let the arrow fly when the owl landed on my bow. 'Frank!' I squeaked, 'Frank it's on my bow! Frank there's an owl on my bow! Frank get it off my bow! FRANK!' I was freaking out. The last time someone who wasn't in the Athena cabin got an owl, there was note attached to it and they were never seen again!

_Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!_

The bird continued making irrelevant noise. It flapped its wings at me and that's when I noticed it had an envelope clutched in its feet. _Oh Gods_. I thought _please don't end me_. I un-notched the arrow and the bird jumped up onto my arm. It really was a pretty owl, snowy white with a massive wing span. But it was still an owl.

I looked at the envelope and it was addressed;

_To Miss A. lightwood_

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Long Island, U.S.A._

With my hands shaking, I opened the letter, it read;

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Lightwood_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

Yours sincerely,

Hermoine Weasly

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. keep the owl, he doesn't have a name yet.

I pulled out the second piece of paper.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter coat (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should have name tags_

_Set books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following_

There were a lot of books, so I skipped over that. _I hope they come in ancient Greek_I thought.

I just sorta browsed the rest of it because my dyslexia was starting to kick in. But one thing did catch my eye. WAND!

'CHIRON!'I screamed at the top of my lungs. All of the Athena kids look over at me smirking. I sent them my wolf stare, the one Lupa taught me when Hera sent me to Rome mixed with my Alec stare, one that sent chills down even the mightiest of demons spines. They looked away pretty quick.

Chiron galloped into view, a terrified look in his eyes. I knew why too, I'm a half blood child of Hecate who was brought up by the New York Shadow Hunters, if I call for help, something is _wrong_.

'What is it? Are you hurt? Are you-' he broke off once he saw the owl. His face drained of colour. 'I'm okay, I'm not hurt! The owl is friendly!' Chiron looked at him like I had just told him I wanted to marry Annabeth. Not that we're against gay, or lesbians, I just REALLY hate Annabeth. 'What!?' he snapped, getting angry. 'He was a present, his name is… Chairman Hoo!' I named him on the spot, Magnus was not gonna like this.

'If you're not hurt, why did you call me?' he asked, fighting to keep calm. 'She got a letter! One written in cool green ink!' Frank cut in, and I don't think I had ever been happier to have the interrupting baby sumo wrestler on my side since Alaska.

I handed him the letter mutely. I was still in shock. I had just been invited to Hogwarts; I was a witch, like, not from Hecate, like, from my dad most likely. I was going to go to a wizard's school. Possibly. I needed to contact the Lightwoods.

Suddenly, I felt the bird bite me. 'Ow! What the heck?' the bird didn't answer, it just kinda stared at me angrily. 'What?! I gave you a perfectly acceptable name! In fact the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, named his cat Chairman Meow!' the owl never changed its stare. 'I will not be bullied by a bird.' I told it firmly. It just bit me again. 'OWCH! No more biting! It's unbecoming, Chairman.' The bird just bit me again _oh Jace is gonna love you_. I thought sarcastically. I opened my mouth to say something else but Chiron cut in.

'Come with me.' He didn't leave room for arguing. _Gods help me _I thought, following Chiron. I turned around, 'Watch my bow?' I asked Frank. Chairmen got up and flew to him. 'And my owl?' Frank smiled and nodded. 'Thanks Frankie.' I waved goodbye, and ran to catch up with Chiron.

On our way up to the Big House, Annabeth stopped us. 'Chiron, what's wrong?' stupid girl. 'Nothing!' I snapped. She glared at me, and boy, if looks could kill. I shot her my Alec glare, she backed right off. _That's right, bow down_! I thought smugly. 'Nothing of your concern Annabeth, thank you for asking though.' Chiron said, keeping the peace as per usual. Annabeth stormed away. _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._ I thought, glaring at her retreating figure. _Gods I hate her. She thinks just because she snagged Fish Jesus she's all that. _I almost giggled at Fish Jesus, I don't think I will ever be able to think of Percy without hearing Jace's arrogant proclaiming of "Son of a sea god? Does this not make your little friend some sort of Fish Jesus? Because I don't think I could be the son of a sea god and _not_ be considered Fish Jesus!"

When we reached the Big House, Mr. D was waiting for us. He glared at Chiron and looked at me with no emotion, which was the closest you can get to a smile with him. I smiled and nodded as a greeting. 'Dionysus, we need to discuss something.' Chiron said calmly. 'Involving?' Mr. D asked in a bored tone, though his eyes flashed to me, filled with so much concern I almost cried. I was the only camper Mr. D liked, aside from his son. I was the only one that didn't have to _ask_ if he was a God, and the first one not to call him "The Wine Dude". 'Involving Miss A. Lightwood, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island U.S.A.' Chiron said, thrusting the letter into Mr. D's hands. 'Come inside.' He said, not taking his eyes off of my letter, his tone still bored.

We walked through halls and rooms and a secret passage way I didn't even know existed until then, and in to a room that, miraculously, had one lamp in each corner turned on. The walls were a deep green colour and the floor and ceiling were black. _Why are we here? _I thought, fear crawling into my being. _I don't think I've done anything wrong._ Out of fear, I looked around for a skeleton. The one that belonged to the last Hecate kid to get an owl and letter. 'Why are we here? Why couldn't we talk in one of the other 12 rooms in this place? Is this some kind of execution!? Am I going to die?! A-are you going to kill me?! Mr. D I thought you liked me?! And Chiron?! I didn't peg you for a murderer!?' I was panting from my little rant, and Mr. D and Chiron looked incredibly hurt. I instantly felt bad, but I didn't show it. I'd been taught since I was seven how to hide my emotions. The only person who was able to see through me was Jace. My eyes welled with tears at the thought of dying without saying goodbye to Jace and the Lightwoods, my only family.

'We're not going to hurt you, Aliza, you must calm down.' I hadn't realized it, but my magic was making the light flicker like a horror movie. 'Calm down!? I feel like I'm in the first five minutes of Supernatural!' I knew I was being dramatic, and that Chiron probably wouldn't hurt me, but I was having a bad day. Mr. D had the audacity to laugh at me. I turned to look at him. I sent him my Alec/Lupa/Jace scowl. Believe it or not, he actually stopped. _That's_ really _gonna boost Jace's already massive ego should I ever tell him._ I chuckled like a lunatic. 'Well, if you're not going to hurt me, _WHY ARE WE HERE!?' _I screeched. Mr. D and Chiron both did the three-claw-over-heart evil eye banishing thing. I rolled my purple eyes. Yes, my eyes are naturally purple.

Chiron sighed. 'We brought you here encase what we told you made your magic spike. We were wrong to have such little faith in you. We're sorry, aren't we Dionysus?' he shot a look to Mr. D 'Oh, of course. Incredibly, terribly, stupendously sorry!' Mr. D replied with enough sarcasm to put even Jace to shame. But, I still saw the regret in his eyes. I nodded to him, he nodded back solemnly. 'Okay,' I clapped. 'What do you need to tell me?' I looked at the pair of them. They started having a silent debate. After about five minutes I got impatient and turned to leave. 'Wait! Okay, we brought you here to warn you, going to Hogwarts, can be dangerous. First, we have to send you back to the Institute, to the Lightwoods-' 'And Jace' I cut Chiron off, earning a dirty look from him and a smirk from Mr. D. 'Yes, of course, and Mr. _Wayland_.' I cringed. I didn't like the way he said Wayland, like it was a disease. 'Second, the train to Hogwarts is in London England. Third, there's some messed up stuff at Hogwarts. Stuff, Aliza, which even you are not ready for.' Now I was angry. Never once had I ever gotten into a special school because of something I was _good_ at, and no one, not Chiron, not even a God, could take that from me.

Taking a deep breath, I felt my eyes shirt into the creepy all black state they go into when I do magic on purpose. The creepy serial killer smile fell on my lips and I zoned out. I closed my eyes and imagined my cabin really,_ really_ hard. I felt my being shift. There was a feeling like a hook on my belly button and then a sharp tug. When I opened my eyes, I was sitting, alone, on my bunk in the Hecate cabin. I could hear Mr. D and Chiron yelling from the big house, but I didn't care. Throwing myself off my top bunk, I walked over to the mirror. It was a body mirror, a few feet taller than I was (I was only 5"2') and three times as wide. Looking in it, I frowned at my reflection. I was pale, since I spent almost seven out of twelve months of the year in New York, only going out Hunting at night. I had naturally purple eyes and unnaturally green hair, that only came to my shoulders. I had on a black three-quarter sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. No shoes, I don't like shoes and don't wear them in the summer. I was often mistaken for a child of Hades by new campers, but after some first had experience with my magic, no one ever doubted that I was a child of Hecate. On the visible parts of me, I could see a fair deal of fading runes, and my Camp Jupiter tattoo. I growled at the memory of Hera erasing my memory. I wasn't even part of her plan at the time really; she just used me to see if she could wipe people's minds. Needless to say, I was _not_ a happy camper.

Sighing, I decided it was about time to go find Frank and Chairman. Walking down to the archery range, I heard shrieking and took a detour. Which was a good thing, considering when I got there; I saw Chairman and another owl, who I assumed was Frank, flying around, hooting and playing together. 'Chairman, Frank, get your feathery tails down here!' I called up to them. All of the kids spread like the Dead Sea for me. I smirked and walked down the make shift path. I got to the front just in time to see Frank hit the ground as a human and for Chairman to very gracefully fly down and land on my arm. 'You gonna bite me?' I asked Chairman. _Hoot! _Was his only reply. I heard Frank laugh next to me. 'He was just hungry. I fed him for you…' Frank trailed off. I looked up and saw Hazel looking at us, he eyes slightly squinted. She was suspicious of us. I smiled at her and turned to Frank. 'Thanks Frank, you're a good friend.' Hazel and him immediately relaxed. 'How did your meeting go?' Frank asked, throwing an arm around Hazel after she came to stand next to him. I laughed at Hazels failed attempt to hide her blush. 'That's actually something I wanted to talk to all of you about.' I said. 'Help me find Piper, Leo, Nico, Jason and Percy?' I asked, they nodded yes. I felt Chairman flap his wings, but he never took off. 'Yeah Chairmen, what's up?' I cooed, petting his wings. He snapped at me. 'Okay, okay! Jeeze! What do you need?' he just went to bite me again. 'You are vicious! And that's something, coming from me!' I exclaimed.

After arguing with Chairman some more, we all split up to look for the crew. I almost ran into Chiron and Mr. D a couple of times_. I just hope the gang has enough sense not to rat me out_. I thought, hiding behind a bush. After Chiron had passed, I went to find Nico. I found him near Percy's cabin. Read: stalking Percy. I walked up to him slowly and put one hand on his shoulder. He jumped about 10 cm high. He whipped around to look at me and suddenly looked really sad. 'I know.' Was all I said and he started begging me not to tell anyone about his crush on Percy. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. 'I promise.' I mumbled into his shoulder.

We both walked out of the bushes and I marched up to Percy's cabin door with Nico in tow. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ I pounded on the door. Percy opened the door and Annabeth was standing behind him, her arms around his waist. I instantly felt really bad for Nico. 'Umm, I wanted to talk to you. Frank and Hazel went to find Piper, Jason and Leo.' Only now did I realize that their faces were red and Percy's shirt was off. 'When the pair of you becomes decent enough to walk around camp, we'll be at Thalia's tree.' I spoke firmly. Percy nodded and Annabeth glared.

After Percy closed the door, I turned to Nico. 'I'm sorry, if I had known…' I trailed off. 'It's okay.' Nico mumbled. I sighed. _Hoot!_ I heard Chairman cry. Putting my thumb and finger in my mouth, I did my best hail-a-New-York-taxi-cab-during-rush-hour whistle and thrust my arm into the air. Chairman landed on my hand and hooted happily. 'Nico this is my owl, Chairman Hoo. Chairman this is my best friend, Nico di Angelo.' I smiled at Nico, who was blushing like mad. 'Hello Pretty Bird.' Nico said softly, petting Chairman without even getting snapped at. Not fair.

Linking arms with the ghost king, I made him skip with me all the way to the archery range before I got stupid. 'YOU'RE SKIPPING WITH THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD AT CAMP!' I screamed. Nico opened his mouth when Chiron came into view. _Crap! Didn't think this one through. _'Go to the tallest tree you can find.' I whispered to Chairman. I turned to Nico as my owl flew off. 'Do you trust me?' I asked, he nodded. _Okay. Go time!_ I thought. I threw my arms around Nico as my eyes shifted and the serial killer smile slipped onto my face. _Thalia's tree. Thalia's tree. Thalia's tree._ I felt my being shift, the hook and the sharp pull. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were at Thalia's tree. And, in an odd turn of events, the last ones to the tree. Except for Chairman.

I whistled another one of my best hail-a-New-York-taxi-cab-during-rush-hour whistle and thrust my arm into the air again. Chairman landed and gave me a dirty look. 'What? I told you tallest tree. Don't look at me like that!' I snapped. 'You do realize you're talking to a bird right? Just for the record.' Annabeth snarked. I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, _your Mother's_ symbolic bird. And you do realise he's a better conversationalist than you right? Just for the record.' I snapped back. 'Hey, you invited me here.' She defended. 'No, I invited _Percy_ here. You're irrelevant self could have stayed in his cabin.' I growled. Nico tensed beside me.

'Uumm, you wanted to talk to us?' Leo cut in. I smiled at him. 'Right, I'm a witch.' I said, no one even blinked. 'From my _Dad's_ side of the family.' I elaborated. Everyone's eyes widened. 'And that owl the Athena cabin was freaking out about? Was for me. It was carrying my acceptance letter. And I get to keep him! Everybody, meet Chairman Hoo!' Chairman ruffled his feathers angrily when no one but Frank, Hazel and Nico responded. 'Acceptance letter? Acceptance to where?' Piper asked. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' I stated proudly. Chairman hooted happily and nuzzled against me. _Awwww_ I thought. _You do love me_! I stroked Chairman Hoo's wings for a few minutes.

'How did _you_ get into a magic school?' Annabeth asked. 'Because I'm flipping fabulous, that's how.' I snapped. Everybody but Nico and Chairman Hoo gave me a dirty look. I growled low in my throat. 'I don't know! I didn't apply! I didn't even know this Hogwarts place existed until today. The Lightwoods… they never told me anything. I don't know if Jace knew, but he didn't even hint at me being a witch from my Dad.' It was then I realized just how upset that made me. They hadn't told me about my Mother either. I started to frown; the Lightwoods were very good at keeping secrets, they obviously didn't want me to know about my birth parents. They never spoke about my Mother or my Father in front of me. And they tried actively to avoid the topic of Camp when Robert and Maryse were around. And Jace, well Jace was the only one to flat out ask what being a Demigod was like. 'The Lightwoods and Jace are very good secret keepers, I don't know about this for a reason. They kept this from me because apparently it could be extremely dangerous. The Camp can't protect me in England so-' Nico cut me off. 'What do you mean "the Camp can't protect me in England", why in the world are you going to a school in _ENGLAND_ when you have Camp and the Institute?! Why risk your life even more?!' my eyes welled with tears at Nico's harsh tone. _I really am teary today_. I thought. 'Because Nico, I have _never_ been accepted into a school for something I'm _good_ at! I'm a dyslexic violent kid with ADHD, so if this school _wants _me, I'm going! And no one, not you, not Chiron, not even all of the Gods can stop me!' I shouted. 'Frank where's my bow?' I snapped. Frank took my bow off his back and tossed it to me. I caught it and strapped it to my back with my arrows. Chairman riffled his feather angrily at me after he re-landed. 'Meeting adjourned.' and with that I stomped out of the woods.

_I'll show them._ I thought violently. _I'll show all of them what a good wizard I can be._ I hadn't realized Chiron was anywhere near me until it was too late. 'Aliza Lightwood! Come here, now!' Chiron yelled. I stomped over to him. 'Listen here and listen well. I. Am. Going. To. Hogwarts. Whether you like it or not.' I spit, literally, I spit at his hooves. I turned and stomped away before he could fathom what I had just done. Chairman Hoo was making more of his owl noises, digging his talons into my wrist.

I stomped like a little kid all the way back to the Hecate cabin. Inside I stomped over to the writing desk and wrote a colourfully worded letter to the Lightwoods and Jace. After I was finished, I enchanted it to yell what I had written when they opened it. I sighed, _looks like I have to go find the mailbox._ Typically it stayed in one place, but one of the newer Hecate campers had an unfortunate mishap. I looked over at Chairman and had an idea. 'You're a delivery owl, yes? Is that why you keep biting me? You want my answer?' Chairman hooted in what I figured was agreement. 'Well then, if you want my answer to Hogwarts, you have to deliver _this_ letter the Lightwoods first. Alright?' Chairman's answer was extending his leg like a model. I giggled and pulled out a piece of string from my pocket. I grabbed a spare scrap of paper and scribbled a note about the bird on it and stuck it inside the envelope. I tired the whole thing onto Chairman's leg and tried to tell him where to go. He took off right after I said the New York Institute, so I figured he knew where that was.

I couldn't wait for the Lightwoods reply.


	2. The Reply

**Okay so I just want to thank anybody who read the first chapter. This one will not be as long as the last one, but I'm hoping the next one will be. I got my friend Emily to beta the story, so between us the spelling, grammar, punctuation etc. should be pretty good. To everybody possibly reading this without an account, I have turned off anon review filter, so feel free to comment. Flames are welcome, but if you complain it really would just be best if you stop reading. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, but please be nice. Ps. we've changed some things from the story 1) Max lives. 2) You'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: It's called fanfiction for a reason! **

**ENJOY! **

_Jace's POV_

_Sssssssssssssssssssssssccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk _

'Ugh!' I groaned, hearing a Gods awful sound like knives being dragged down a chalk board. Throwing myself off of the couch, I stomped into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. In the kitchen I realized the sound was an owl outside the window, dragging its talons down the glass. It started going crazy when it saw me and that's when I saw the envelope tied to its leg with Aliza's writing on it. I threw open the window and the owl flew in and perched itself on the island.

'Guys!' I yelled. 'Aliza wrote us! The envelope says we all need to be here before it will open!' everybody ran into the room. Robert and Maryse, then Alec, Izzy and Max, even Church came to see what the yelling was about. Church didn't look happy about the owl, but luckily didn't attack it.

'Okay Jace, you've called us in here. Open the letter!' Isabelle yelled. I sent her a look and ripped it open. 'Hello!' the letter screamed, 'I would just like to ask a few things. One, WHAT THE HELL IS HOGWARTS?! Two, WHY HAVE I BEEN ACCCEPTED?! And three, WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. MY. FATHER?!' the letter screeched, sounding just like Aliza when she was mad. 'Yours sincerely, Miss A. Lightwood!' the last part seemed like a direct jab at the Lightwoods.

'Oh Gods.' Maryse sobbed. 'Robert they found her, before we had a chance to tell her! Robert she's going to hate us! ROBERT!' Maryse was hysterical in Robert's arms. I felt bad, but understood Aliza's side better. Nobody had told her about her Mother either, so when we took her to Camp when she was 4, she was really mad then too.

'There's another letter.' Alec said, as I walked over to pet the owl. 'Dear everyone, the owl is a boy and his name is Chairman Hoo. If you wish to write back to me, send Chairman to come find me. Please feed him. Yours sincerely, Miss A. Lightwood. P.S. the bird bites.' Alec read, just as the owl bit me. 'Ow!' I yelped, glaring at the bird. Nobody bothered to laugh at me.

'Mom, Dad, what are you not telling us?' Izzy asked slowly, making sure Maryse didn't explode. 'Aliza. She isn't like us.' Maryse said with a shaky breath. 'We know that!' Alec snapped at her. He was very protective of Aliza. 'Her… her father was only part Shadow Hunter. Her Grandfather was a Shadow Hunter, her Grandmother a witch. She is part Shadow Hunter, part witch and half Goddess! Our Aliza is a very powerful being. That's why _we_ had to be to ones to raise her, we could teach her to channel the powers as a Hunter, Camp will teach her the Godly stuff and Hogwarts… Hogwarts will teach her to control the witch in her. Help her make sure her magic doesn't spike anymore. We were going to bring her home early this year and explain this all to her, but we're too late. She's going to hate us! HATE US!' Maryse yelled the last part. It wasn't very often we see her like this, I heard Max whimper, backing away from his Mother.

Maryse was a wreck in Robert's arms, she was shaking and crying and Robert looked like somebody had slapped him across the face. 'Leave.' Robert said, leaving no room for arguing, not that any of us would. I threw myself back onto the couch when we got to the living room. Alec was pacing and Izzy was trying to comfort Max, who looked like someone had slapped him too._ Aliza was part wizard, angel, and Goddess._ And here I was, concerned that the Lightwoods maybe didn't care about me because of the fact that I was a Wayland. Guilt washed over me because I couldn't even imagine what Aliza was going through, all this power thrust upon her at the mere age of eleven.

'Jace, what do you think of all this? About what Mom and Dad told us? Do you think it will change the way she thinks about us?' Alec asked me, breaking me from my trance. I smiled sadly at him. 'Why would it? We took her in? You three are still her brothers, and me her sister. She's just mad, she still called us her family when that goat thing came and took her, she why should a letter change anything now?' Izzy cut in, getting really mad towards the end. I was glad she called me one of Aliza's brothers, it made me happy to know they really did think of me as family. But, anyway, Izzy was right, we didn't need to worry. I hoped….

Alec's POV

What Izzy said had really helped, she was right. If the goat man with barley believable story didn't take her away forever, neither will an owl with a stupid letter. _She was _really_ mad though…_ the persistent voice in the back of my head said. _No_ I thought _she loves us._ Jace was emotionless, Izzy worried and Max deep in thought. I sighed, glancing at the clock. 'Come on Max, let's get you into bed. We have a big day tomorrow.' I led Max upstairs and forced him to go to bed, the kid was so much like Jace it worried me at times. Speak of the devil…

'Alec, your parents are asking for you.' Jace announced. 'Ssshhhh, Max is in bed.' I snapped, glaring at him slightly. Jace chuckled, shaking his head. 'Come on you.' I mumbled, dragging him down stairs and into the kitchen.

When we got there the owl, Chairman Hoo was flapping his wings angrily and snapping at anybody who tried to go near it. Dad backed away and walked back over to Mom, who had calmed down a considerable amount since the letter arrived. She still looked a bit frazzled though. 'The stupid bird won't calm down!' Dad growled, Jace smirked and I shook my head at Izzy's comment.

'What did you need me for? Is there anymore supernatural stuff you need to tell us?' I snapped, I knew I was being harsh, but in the end that's what I figured they needed to snap them back to reality. It worked and Dad turned to glare at me. 'Watch it Alec!' he snapped, wrapping an arm around Mom. I sighed, I should have felt bad, but in the end it got them moving again. 'Listen, tomorrow we are going to the Camp in order to pick up Aliza. We will explain everything to her and then get her her school supplies. And somebody _shut that bloody bird up!_' Mom shouted at the end. I walked over to it and stretched my hand out. 'Hello pretty bird,' I tried, but the bird snapped at me. 'Sorry, Chairman Hoo…' I trailed off, not sure how the bird would respond. The bird calmed down and nuzzled my hand. 'Hello… would you like to stay and my room tonight?' the bird tensed again, nipping my fingers. I frowned, 'Alright, would you like to take Aliza a letter for us, after we feed you?' he hooted happily. I walked over to the fridge and took out some of the raw meat that was in there. I don't know which kind, just that it was raw and made the bird excited. He ate it happily and then looked at us expectantly.

'Smart bird.' Jace mumbled, handing me a piece of paper his writing on it. It said:

Dear Aliza,

We are coming to get you, be ready at 12:30 tomorrow and have your bags packed, we will explain everything tomorrow, I promise.

Sincerely,

Jace and the Lightwoods

I rolled the letter up and put it on the bird's leg with the string Aliza had sent with her letter. Giving me an affectionate nip and hooting angrily at everyone else, Chairman Hoo flew out the window. 'Well,' Jace sighed. 'Time for bed!' Mom shooed us off.

That night I fell asleep to the faint sound of my Mom crying, Dad and Max snoring, Izzy listening to low music and Jace pacing in his room.

**I want something to call you guys, assuming there is people reading this. Comment what you think. **


	3. The Hissy Fit

**OKAY! So this is the third chapter of this story and Emily and I would like to give a **_**HUGE**_** thank you to rmk11 for following this story!**

_Aliza's PoV_

That night after dinner I had told my brothers and sisters about the whole Hogwarts thing, and they were happy for me. They told me they would make sure no newbies took over my bunk while I was gone; I was really going to miss them more than I originally thought. It was about midnight when we all heard something scratching at the window. I sighed and swung out of bed, knowing it was Chairman. My cabin mates grumbled but didn't say anything _too_ hurtful about us. In the faint light of the moon from the window I read the letter that had obviously been written by Jace, it said:

_Dear Aliza,_

_We are coming to get you, be ready at 12:30 tomorrow and have your bags packed, we will explain everything tomorrow, I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_Jace and the Lightwoods_

I almost felt bad for yelling-ish at them, but mainly I was mad because a) I felt bad b) they decided to write me back, but not give me any answers and c) _I actually felt bad! _I growled and accidentally burnt the letter. Oops. I sighed and crawled into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

_*Le time skip to the next day, 11:30*_

I had eaten, packed, unpacked, repacked and now I was just bored! I sighed and went to find Nico, I wanted to smooth things over before I left for New York. I left my cabin with Chairman in tow, towards Nico's cabin, but he wasn't there. I ended up finding him about 10 minutes later down by the lake. 'Nico? Can we talk?' he barley nodded, but it was enough to motivate me to sit next to him in the sand. 'Listen, Neeks, I need to go to this school- I _want_ to. No school has ever wanted me for something I was _good_ at before and I probably should have talked it over with you first, but Nico, that isn't why you freaked out… is it?' again he barley shook his head. When he looked up at me my heart broke, he was teary eyed. 'You're all I have left. What if you replace me? Or, Gods forbid, got hurt, or worse, killed?! Aliza, I can't lose you! I shouldn't have over reacted but the creatures there are different from what they are here. You run a _way_ higher risk now of getting yourself killed, and yours of everyone at Camp is one of the highest and-' I cut him off there. 'Nico, you _will not _lose me. I _will not_ let myself get hurt. Nico Di Angelo I am a Lightwood, and that means I _will not_ go down without a fight. But most importantly, I _will not_ replace you. Ever. You are my best friend, you will always come first. No one could ever even _dream_ of replacing you without dream me beating the Hades out of them, understand?' he chuckled and threw his arms around me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged back, 'You really are touchy for somebody who doesn't like hugs you know?' I giggled. 'Shuddup!' he mumbled back, letting me go.

'There's one last thing I need to tell you.' I said after we stood up and brushed the sand away. 'What's that?' he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I looked down at my watch, Chairman hooting in my ear. 'I leave in half an hour.' I stated. He sighed and looked sad again, which was probably the _last_ look I wanted to see back on his face. We decided to spend the next half hour sparing, considering we won't be able to for at _least_ until winter break.

I was almost regretting my decision.

*25 minutes later*

It was the last fight, and so far the score was;

Nico-2

Me-3

And I was _not _about to lose my last fight for a long time. "Ready to lose Lightwood?" he taunted. "Are you?" I shot back before I lunged at him. "WHOA!" he shouted as we fell. We rolled around for a bit before he lost his sword and I pinned him, shoulders down, with his hands above his head. "1…2…3!" I yelled. "I won!" I laughed and rolled off of him, but not before I leaned down to kiss his cheek. "YUCK! LIZZY!" he shrieked, wiping his cheek off over dramatically before rolling to his feet. I giggled and looked at my watch. "SHIT! NEEKS! I HAVE TO GO!" I yelled. He looked all sad again but nodded anyways. He picked up his sword and threw an arm around me. We walked up to the middle of the Camp and waited.

Not ten minutes later the Lightwoods and Jace showed up. "Hi Baby!" Maryse said softly. "Hello." I said flatly. She, along with Alec, flinched. "I'll go get everybody then.'' Nico mumbled. I nodded. "I'm going to

grab my stuff.'' I grumbled and turned to the opposite direction Nico did.

I walked into my cabin and all of my siblings gave me massive hugs and some kisses good-bye. In all this, it had barley crossed my mind that I will not only be leaving my friends, but my siblings as well. I smiled sadly and grabbed my guitar and duffel bag. "BYE!'' I yelled and waved as I walked back to the Lightwoods. I got back a whole 30 seconds before Nico and the gang did.

I walked up to them and gave everybody but Annabeth a hug and kiss good-bye, except Annabeth. Since it was my last day though, I shook her hand and nodded a good-bye. She nodded back and I turned to Nico. "Neeks.'' I whispered and held my arms open for him. He rushed over and hugged me tightly. "Good-bye Lizzy! Kick some ass out there for me yeah?" he mumbled into my shoulder, picking me up and spinning me around. "Of course." I replied and he let me go. "Lizzy?" Jace asked skeptically. "Yes, Lizzy. Lizzy is my nickname from him and him alone. Understood?" I snapped. He raised his hands in surrender and nodded. I could all but _feel_ Nico smirking behind me.

Robert and Alec each take a bag and start to walk away. Isabell reaches for my hand but I pull it away. "Don't touch me.'' I don't bother to see if she nods her head. _Car. Car. Car. Car. Car._ I felt my eyes go black and that creepy smile slip on my face. _POP_! When I opened my eyes I was leaning against the car. Two minutes later, everybody else showed up. Robert tossed me the keys and I unlocked the car (seven seater van) and I got into the second middle seat, farthest from the Camp. Everybody else piled into the car and I stuck my headphones in in order to drown everybody out. I smirked and turned the volume uo just as _House on the Rising Sun_ by _Five Finger Death Punch_ started to play.

_There is a house in Sin City_  
_They call the Rising Sun_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
_And God, I know I'm one_

_My mother was a tailor_  
_She sewed my new blue jeans_  
_My father was a gamblin' man_  
_Down in Sin City_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs_  
_Is a suitcase and a trunk_  
_And the only time he's satisfied_  
_Is when he's on a drunk_

_Well, I've got one foot on the platform_  
_The other's on the train_  
_I'm goin' back to Sin City_  
_To wear that ball and chain_

_Well, mother, tell your children_  
_Never do what I have done_  
_Spend your lives in sin and misery_  
_In the house of the rising sun_

_In the house of the rising sun_

_Well, there is a house in Sin City_  
_They call the Rising Sun_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
_And God, knows I, I'm one_

After it had finished, I looked up to see that we were making _amazing _time. I looked around the van to see that Max and Isabell had fallen asleep. "Are you actually gonna tell me anything in the car? Or are we waiting 'till we get back to New York? Because I'm pretty good with both, it's just that, with more time to think, I could either become much more rational or irrational. The choice is yours.'' I said, making them flinch. "Wake Max and Izzy up.'' Maryse demanded. Alec, who had both of them asleep on his shoulders, lunged forward enough for their heads to smack together. They both sat up and simultaneously hit him on opposite shoulders. He giggled a little and apologized, but quickly sobered up when Rob and May (some of my _many _nicknames for them) both shot him dirty looks in the rear view mirror.

"So…'' I trailed off, hoping that somebody would start to speak. Of course, no one did. Naturally, I decided that sarcasm was a _really_ good idea. "Well, as much as I _hate_ to drown out such a _lively _conversation, I think I'll go back to my music since you all so valiantly refuse to speak." I smiled an incredibly fake smile and went to put my headphones back in. "Wait! Okay, okay, you win. Aliza this goes all the way back to your Grandparents." Mayres started, "Your Grandfather was a Shadow Hunter, as you already know. Your Grandmother on the other hand, she was a witch.-'' I cut her off. "A WITCH!? WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_!?" I yelled, earning a scolding from Robert. "Young Lady, you are only eleven! How dare you use that language? And in front of your Mother?!" He yelled. "How dare _you_ keep something like this from me!? It is _literally_ my life you are _literally_ ruining with all of these secrets! And don't you _dare_ try and tell me that I wouldn't believe you. I was four when I was first taken away from you and I would _obviously _believe you now too. _Especially_ after considering the fact that I've _fought_ sorcerers! And for the record, my Mother is busy ignoring me on Olympus, thank you _very much_!" I was damn near in tears. "You don't get to play the 'Mother Card' against me! Not after making it _very_ clear for _eleven years_ that I am _not _yours by blood. Not now…not ever." I wiped the tear off of my cheek before anybody noticed. I actually do that more than I realized. "I am more your Mother than she is." Mayres said darkly. That tone used to frighten me when I was a kid, but at that moment? I almost laughed. _Two can play at this game._ "Really? Because Hecate never enforced that I wasn't hers. Hecate never pushed upon me the need to fight. Hecate never _made_ me do anything that could kill me. Hecate never played favourites. Hecate never kept anything from me-'' this time I was the one being cut off. "You didn't even know she _existed_ for the first four year of your life. She didn't even _claim_ you until you turned _eight_. I raised you, protected-'' someone had to eventually give up and let the other finish, that I knew, but I also knew that it _wasn't gonna be me._ "I wasn't _allowed_ to know. And I was supposed to be taught about the Gods and Goddesses _before_ I went to Camp. She wasn't there because of the _law_. The law that, by the way, was created by _Zeus._ As in _King of the Gods_ Zeus. She couldn't contact me, or any of her children, by _decree of Zeus himself! She would have been destroyed! I've told you before; Zeus is __**not **__a merciful God!" _I was yelling, but I didn't care. They were not about to sit there and pick apart my family after lying about it. "YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF THAT GODLY BLOOD DOESN'T COUNT!" I lost it then. I could hear the blood rushing in my ear and I saw red. "_GODLY BLOOD DOESN'T COUNT FOR __**OTHER**__ GODLY PATRONS! ONE OF MY FAVOURITE COUPLES AT CAMP WAS BETWEEN A CHILD OF APHRODITE AND A CHILD OF HEPHESTUS! ON OLYMPUS APHRODITE AND HEPHESTUS ARE __**MARRIED**__ FOR FUCKS SAKE! HELL, HERA AND ZEUS ARE __**SIBLINGS **__AND__**EASILY **__SECOND MOST WELL KNOWN COUPLE OF ALL OF OLYMPUS! THEIR ALL RELATED IN SOME WAY AND IT DIFFERENT BUT __**OTHER THAN YOUR PARENT**__, GODLY BLOOD __**DOESN'T COUNT**__!'' _I was shaking, and since I was shaking, so was the van.

"Aliza, sweety, calm down." Izzy tried, but that did it. I let out an ear piercing scream and the van screeched to a stop. I was holding my head and shaking. The pain was too much. I was having an attack and I had no one to help me. It felt like my head was splitting in two. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to will the pain away but, I only ended up making it worse. After two more minutes I passed out completely.

When I woke up, we were back in New York.


End file.
